Russell Thompson
"Burb goes here." History Background There isn't much to be said for a history that's only been brewing for sixteen years. But then again, those sixteen years have been spent in the constant company of at least one, if not two, members of the Fenwick clan, which means bizarre circumstances are par the course. Perhaps the most bizarre being that Russell is sixteen years old but his original, un-doctored birth certificate (which was long ago shredded and used as confetti) says he was born fourteen years ago. How is such a thing possible? One could try asking Noah Fenwick, but one would most likely not get a straight answer, though the mumblings about 'vats' and 'DNA' and 'throwing out the bad ones' are usually heard as he shuffles off. But really, other than that, Russell is your average, ordinary teenage boy. Sure, his parents are essentially wizards who used to be on separate sides of a faction war, his uncle is a bonafide mad scientist, and he's pretty sure it's only a matter of time before his brain explodes and the secrets of the cosmos roll on in. But whatever, that's life, and by this point Russell's accepted that the next sixteen years of his life are probably going to be as ridiculous as the first. Still, there's a bit of normalcy in his life. Russell goes to public school, hangs out after class with his friends, and has plans to go to college to get a degree in Engineering. You know, to better serve as an apprentice to his uncle and help him make laser guns and giant robots and machines that go ding when there's stuff-- Wait, that's not normal? Well then, screw normal, normal's lame. If that's all normal has to offer, Russell will take the weird and unexplained any day of the week. Not that he has any choice in the matter. Continuing Adventures To be added. Death To be added. Personality Russell is a teenage boy. 'Nuff said. Of course, if someone's looking for the long, drawn out version, phrases like 'broody', 'self-absorbed', and 'human garbage disposal' dominate the landscape. Russell likes to eat, sleep, loaf around, play video games, roll his eyes, offer up long-suffering sighs, and set shit on fire when he's bored. That last one may seem disturbing or reckless at first glance, but in the Thompson household, such ridiculous tendencies run rampant. And with his uncle living in the basement conjuring up lord-knows-what on a daily basis, a little pyromaniac running around the house is hardly the worst thing his parents need to worry about. Russell never really fit in with the cool kids, and from an early age he jumped on the Hot Topic bandwagon, favoring all black clothing and the horrible gawth-rawk-lite music to match. Which is unfortunate, seeing as Russell is a fan of singing said rawk music, but has a reedy, pitchy voice, the likes of which are liable to cause those in listening distance to cringe bloody awful. Throw in a body that's all limbs, bow legs, and knobby knees, and Russell is the complete awkward package. His humor of choice is sarcasm, but anyone who dishes out a sweet burn his way is liable to elevate him to butthurt status nigh-instantly. Moody is truly the name of the game; Russell can go from laughing heartily to pouting in the corner in two-point-one seconds and switch it back just as quickly in true teenage fashion. Russell's world revolves mainly around his small but solid group of friends (his cousin Allen and the weird new girl to the neighborhood, Lucy) and family (his mother and father, sure, but aw man his Uncle Noah is the shit). He's fully aware of the existence of magic and his family's ability to wield it, but has yet to awaken himself, if such a fate is indeed in store for him. Fine by Russell; he's content getting his jollies playing with matches and pwning n00bs in 3 v. 3 arena matches. Appearance To be added. Relations * Paul Thompson (father) * Lilith Thompson (mother) * Noah Fenwick (uncle) * Allen Dering (cousin) * Tobias Fenwick (uncle) * Gideon Fenwick (uncle) * Lazarus Fenwick (uncle) * Jonas Fenwick (uncle) * Esther Fenwick (aunt) * Janet Dering (aunt) * August Fenwick (grandfather) * Blanche Fenwick (grandmother) Quotes * "Pssh, oh right, I'm sure your heartstrings were really pulled when Peter Parker cancered up his wife with his radioactive spider spooge" Category:Mortal Category:Acolyte Category:Character